Hidden Feelings
by VengerLeto
Summary: Description: What will happen if Taito almost killed two persons? And one of them would be his brother? What are those new, strange feelings Zeito have? What Kiku, Tei and Baito have to do with all of it? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story beside the Master! They are property of their respectful owners! Pairing: Taito x Zeito
1. Act I

**Act I - The Fight**

Zeito was worried. He was all alone in his room, walking in circles from one wall to another. He was worried about himself. He growled and sat on the bed letting all his feelings show on the surface for first time. No one could see them anyway so it didn't matter. It was a whole month now since he started to feel that way. Zeito didn't understand. He didn't know why he was acting so strange lately. And why around HIM? He run his hand through his dark hair in frustration. He thought he was going insane.

A month ago... It was a warm night. Zeito was in the park with Kageito since the Shadowloid could play only then. The sunrise was near so they were on their way home already. They used a shortcut through the alley and that's when it happened... A scream. So cold and painful they've ever heard. They froze as soon as they've heard it.

"What... was that?" Asked Kageito. He knew that whoever made that sound wasn't playing a game.

"...We should... avoid it." Said Zeito silently. It was hard for him to talk when he didn't speak at all. His vocal cords weren't used to it. He began to walk back but stopped immediately when he heard another voice. It wasn't hard to recognize since he was hearing it all the time in his house.

Taito. His brother was there. And from the tone of his voice he probably went yandere.

"Go home Kageito." He ordered his younger brother when he recognized the owner of the first voice.

Juon Kiku - red-haired yandere version of Hatsune Miku. And if she and Taito were fighting... It was bad. Really bad.

"Why?"

"Go... and inform... Kaito." He repeated. This time Kageito listened and run. At the same time Zeito get closer to the noises. He could now clearly hear the fighting. When he turned around the corner he saw them.

Both stained in blood, panting heavily. Their weapons in their hands. Kiku was smiling like a mad man. She had many bruises and a few stabs all over her body. Her left hand was shaking, barely holding her nata, with a deep cut going down from shoulder to the wrist.

On the other side stood his older brother. Taito had more cuts that were deeper than the girls. His coat tattered in some places and the left sleeve was torn apart. Looks like Kiku tried to avenge her arm but failed. He lost his eyepatch so Zeito could see his half opened eyes. Both crimson red.

The purplette was angry. In rage most likely. But tired. Oh, how tired he was really. He closed his eyes to calm himself a little and that's when Kiku jumped holding her nata high above her head aiming to slice Taito in half.

Zeito moved on instinct grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him out of the woman's way. Juon hit the ground hissing. The older Shion quickly regained his composure pushing Zeito away. The red-head gazed at them focusing on Zeito.

"Does my dearest Zeito want to play?" She said with an evil grin on her face. "So be it!"

She run to him, swinging her weapon trying to chop off his arm... Or head. And before he done anything he was pushed aback strongly. He shut his eyes and yelped when his back hit the wall behind him. When he opened them and looked up, he saw the back of his brother in front of him. Taito's forearm raised before his face stopped Kiku's nata. He took the blow for Zeito. Taito hissed taking the weapon out of the arm. The wound was deep and bleeding heavily. He then throw the knife far from its owner.

"You're fighting me!" He screamed jumping at her. It was so sudden she couldn't avoid the direct attack. Taito stabbed her in stomach. She coughed blood and fell on knees.

Taito laughed. For the first time in their fights he was on the winning side. He liked it. But it wasn't enough. He wanted more of her blood. More pain. More screaming. He wanted her to beg for her life. He wanted her... dead.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind he kicked her in the face. Kiku collapsed coughing more blood. He sat on her and dived his icepick into her body. Again... and again.

Zeito tried not to panic as he saw Taito's stabbing the red-head countless times. He must stop him before he kills her for good. Just when Taito was aiming to stab the girl's heart, he moved. He grabbed his brother's scarf pulling him away from her. But it wasn't a good idea. Not when he thinks about it now... Taito turned his rage on him.

Zeito never fight back. He wanted to protect his brother not to hurt him. But this time was different. He wasn't protecting only Tai or himself. Kiku was unconscious and losing blood too fast. If he doesn't do something...

He felt sharp pain every time his body was pierced by his brother's icepick. The purplette was avoiding his vital points though. He seemed like he wanted to cause as much pain as possible. Before he was stabbed again, he blocked the upcoming strike. He catched Taito's hand and twisted it causing him to let go of the item. The other screamed in rage when he throw the icepick far behind Taito. He growled catching Zeito's wrists. They struggled. Zeito tried to fight back but it was futile. Taito was stronger. At least, when he was in yandere state. When he was himself they were even. Then he saw the word spinning for a moment. He was knocked down and pinned to the ground with Taito on top of him. The yandere held his wrists strongly and placed them above Zeito's head preventing him from moving.

"Let... go!" Zeito was truly scared right now but didn't show it. He struggled more trying to break free from the others grasp. But he was powerless against him.

"Why should I?" He heard Taito's deep voice near his ear. "You disturbed me... For the last time."

That's when Zeito stopped moving. The purplette seriously wanted to end him. Doesn't matter if he was his brother or not. Taito wanted someone dead. Badly. And if it's not Kiku then he chose the first near person that's happened to be Zeito.

He must think of something. Fast! Before it's too late. He could not find a good option to escape from this sick situation! _Think! Think Zeito, think!_ A memory crossed his mind. Yes! He can do that! He can do the same as Kaito once did to stop Taito's yandere mode. It was crazy idea and he eventually wouldn't do it in different situation, but now... It was worth a try. So he did it.

The moment when Taito moved his hands to place them around his brother's neck, Zeito quickly moved catching the front of the elder's coat and pulling him down. The yandere didn't react when he was brought closer to his brother. Not even when the gap between their lips disappeared, linking them together. He wasn't even shocked at all. He just felt... strange. After few seconds he closed his own eyes starting to kiss back. Zeito moaned unintentionally when his brother kissed him using more force. Again he was held by the wrists pinned to the cold ground. His eyes wide and a small blush forced its way on his cheeks. He thought the kiss will make Taito snap returning his senses. He wasn't expecting something like THIS. A moment later Taito pulled away breaking the kiss. His eyes were still red when he looked at Zeito with mischievous smile. He leaned down and whispered to his ear with husky voice:

"If you want to play before your death then I'll give you the best ride ever."

He then bite his earlobe holding his wrists with one hand and other moving to undo Zeito's coat. When he unzipped it he slid his hand under the shirt touching the body, making raven-haired boy shiver.

"Hah?! S-Stop it... Uhn!" Zeito tried to move but Taito's grip was too strong right now. He wasn't sure what is happening with him but he felt extremely hot. And the sense doubled when Taito's fingers moved up his chest and teased the nipples. - Aahn!

"Why? You seem to like it." Said the purplette as he traced his tongue down from ear to Zeito's, now exposed neck. He licked the collarbone, then sucked and bite it lightly leaving a red mark.

"Ughh... N-No... I don't wan- Mhmp?!"

His brother silenced him with another kiss. This time more aggressive one. The yandere pressed his lips hard to the others but wasn't satisfied enough. He sucked and then licked the lower lip demanding entrance. When he didn't gain it he bite it. Hard. Zeito let a silent gasp at the action unwillingly parting his mouth. Taito instantly shoved his tongue inside his warm cavern.

Zeito slowly stopped fighting as he melted into the kiss, allowing the other to do as he pleased. He lost completely. Taito's hand was tracing his body, his hot tongue discovering the insides of his mouth. He was shivering and trembling under his brother. He had no control of his body anymore. He moaned into Taito's mouth when the knee between his legs brushed his groin. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He knew that Taito won't stop even if he begs him to do so. He gave in. As the kiss deepened Zeito responded. He met his brother's tongue with his own inviting it to a hot dance. The mind got even hazier with the slight passion of the kiss they had. They've parted for air. Thin trace of saliva connected them for a second before it went into oblivion. Their faces flushed, breaths heavy.

Taito moved a little and froze when he saw Zeito's expression. His brother looked miserably and he... he was crying. He NEVER saw him cry. He quickly moved away from him. It shocked him to the point he regained his senses back.

"W-W-What...?" His eyes returned to normal. _Did I just... wanted to... to... r-rape Zeito?!_ He thought. He could not believe it. He wanted to fuck his own brother?! Not to mention he almost killed him and Kiku. _Oh shit! Kiku!_ He looked around in search for the girl. But she was nowhere to be found. Only a puddle of blood on the spot she laid probably minutes ago. She must've regained her consciousness and went somewhere to lick her wounds. Taito knew she was strong enough to take care of herself and will be alright when he meet her again someday. Hope it won't happen fast. He returned his attention to his younger brother.

Zeito's breathing was slower now and his vision seemed blurred like it's slowly fading away. The worst thing was he was losing more blood with every passing minute. The purplette looked at his own hands. They were stained in crimson of his and the others blood. And they were shaking. _What have I done?!_ He thought reaching down to touch Zeito's pale cheek. He caressed it lightly smearing some blood on it.

"Z-Zeito... I-I... I'm so sorry... I..." He stuttered almost whispering as the tears began to fall down from his mismatched eyes. "I didn't want to... I-I don't... I... I've hurt you so much!"

He finished weeping. His brother just stared at him. Then he did something Taito wasn't expecting. He slowly reached up and touched his cheek caressing it gently. Taito's eyes widened when he saw his lips curl into a faint smile. Zeito smiled! After all this he had done to him... He gave him a soft smile! The yandere cried more. The raven-haired moved up a little and placed a kiss on his brother's forehead.

"... I'm glad... that you're... back..." He said with a soft, calm and almost inaudible voice. He lost all his remaining strength for this one sentence.

Taito catched him before he hit the concrete. He lost consciousness and his body went numb more because of the blood loss. The purplette stopped crying, although the tears were still flowing. He stared in horror at his fainted brother. The darknette was paler than normally and his breathing was almost unnoticeable. Taito was uncertain if he was still alive.

"Z-Zeito?" No response. "Oi, wake up..." He touched his cheek; it was cold. "Come on. Open your eyes... N-Ne, Zeito? Z-Zeito... p-please don't... Don't die on me!"

He hugged him tightly laying the head on his chest. He tried to hear the heartbeat and after few seconds, he did hear it. But it was faint and slowing with each second. Taito wasn't thinking. He carefully picked up the limp body of his brother and not knowing what to do, he rushed home. _I hope Master is there right now!_ He thought as he run down the alley.

Some minutes later Taito was at home. But before he entered the front garden he nearly bumped into Kaito. The bluenette froze as soon as he saw the two. He almost got a heart attack. Kageito warned him they might have been hurt but this was too much! Both were stained in blood as if they've bathed in it. And Taito's face... It was heartbreaking. All in tears, without eyepatch, showing only pain and suffering. He was just... pitiful. He held Zeito close like he was afraid he will disappear in any second.

"W-What... happened?" Kaito asked silently walking to them closer.

"K-Kaito-niisan..." Taito stammered; he rarely called his brother that. "P-Please... Help him... Help Zeito, Kaito-niisan!"

As he screamed he fell on his knees still holding Zeito's body. He burst with a waterfall of tears. Kaito kneeled down and checked on them both. _It's not good..._

"Why did you bring him here instead to the hospital?!" He asked looking at his brothers injuries.

Taito had many, many wounds but it was the other one he was worried about most. Zeito was in terrible state. Skin paler than ever dirtied with blood, his makeup totally scuffed giving him a creepy look. He was almost not breathing at all. Heck! He looked like a ghost already!

"It was... nearer... and I thought... that Master..."

"She is not here!" The bluenette shouted and took Zeito carefully on his arms from trembling yandere. He was now more scared and angry. Most likely at his purple brother who, he was sure caused all of this. But he was also angry at himself. He swore he will protect Zeito and he failed. He made quick decisions.

"AKAITO!" He shouted walking to the house. "Call Dell immediately! Nigaito, bring the med kit to the living room!"

"Kaito-nii wha-?!" The youngest one asked but run for what he was told when he saw the person in his brother's arms.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Akaito stood in the middle of the room, phone in his hand. He was utterly stunned by the sight. He peeked behind Kaito and instantly got enraged. He walked past his twin dropping the phone and went outside.

Taito was getting up from his knees when he felt a sharp pain and his world spinned. He saw his left wrist was swollen. He must've twisted it when he fell to the ground. He was punched by Akaito. The blow was strong enough to make a cut on his bottom lip. He wiped the blood with his good hand and looked at his red brother. He didn't need that punch to feel completely defeated.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID?!" Screamed the redhead as he punched his brother again. "YOU PSYCHO! I KNEW YOU WILL KILL SOMEONE ONE DAY BUT _ZEITO_?! YOU FREAK!"

Taito didn't answer. He just took every strike from Akaito. _I deserve it._

"He trusted you!" Akaito yelled. "I knew I shouldn't let him hang out with you!"

The yandere snapped shoving Akaito of off him and standing up.

"As if you care about him! YOU were the one who bullied him from the first day!"

"Even if I don't seem like it I do care! Besides you punched him first that day! But I won't let you hurt him again!"

"You think I wanted to hurt him?!"

"Doesn't matter now! He's dying 'cause of YOU!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP ALREADY?!" Kaito stood in doors covered in Zeito's blood with a cold gaze, hands on his hips. He watched them for a minute and then spoke with a bit calmer voice. "Now the most important thing is Zeito's safety. NOT you're stupid quarrel." He looked at his red twin. "Did you called Dell as I asked you?"

"He's on his way."

"Good." He nodded turning around. "Now get inside. Both of you. We need to take care of your wounds Taito."

"There's no need." Said Taito looking at the ground. "I'll take care of them myself."

"Oh no! You won't!" Akaito grabbed his arm and squeezed it. "I'll do it!"

"Huh?!" He eyed him strangely.

"GET. INSIDE." Kaito was shaking with irritation. "NOW!"

They've listened him instantly.

 **End of Act I**


	2. Act II

**Act II - The Sickness**

Dell Honne arrived moments later. Kaito explained everything to him in as much details as he knew and they both went to take care of Zeito's wounds. Akaito was finishing bandaging Taito's injuries and now they were waiting for Dell and their brother to come back from Zeito's room. Nigaito and Kageito were sitting on the couch near to each other. The redhead joined them.

"It's been two hours now!" He whined. "When will they come down?!"

"W-Well, they are trying to s-save Zeito-nii's life…" Nigaito stuttered. "It takes s-some time…"

"I know…" He said with resignation. "I know, but I hate waiting." He then looked up at the source of this all. "It is all your fault!"

He took the pillow from the couch and thrown in at Taito who was sitting on the floor near the fireplace. It hit him directly in the face and fell down into his hands.

"Ouch!" The boy threw it back. "I know, alright?! I know it's my fault! You don't have to remind me!"

"Then what are you doing here?!" Akaito stood up and walked to him. "Why are you still in this house?!" He grabbed him pulling up. "You should go and hang yourself on a tree or something instead of sitting here on your ass _doing nothing_!"

"Akaito-nii stop!" Shouted Nigaito with tears. "Don't say something like that!"

Kageito jumped at the sudden scream from his green brother, but agreed with him completely.

"I don't want Taito-nii to… to… d-die…" Greenette sniffed.

"I-I'm sorry…" The redhead let go of his brother, walked to the youngest one and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Nigi… I didn't mean that seriously."

"If…" Began Taito. "If you really want me gone then I'll…"

"Just shut up!"

At the same time Dell with the help of Kaito was treating Zeito's wounds. The bluenette carefully undressed his brother leaving him only in underwear. He hissed when he saw all the stabs on his body.

"This is bad…" Murmured Honne looking at the boy's almost shattered body. "There are some wounds that looks critical but did much less damage than the other ones. Also he lost too much blood already and it's still flowing out of him. His breathing is also faint. I barely feel the pulse."

"Can you help him?" Kaito looked at him worried.

"I can't do much here. We must take him to the hospital, but…"

"But?"

"I think that if we move him he won't make it."

"N-No way…" The bluenette leaned against the wall. "Zeito will… die? It's… impossible…"

Dell took some bandages from the med kit and kneeled at Zeito's bedside.

"I can only treat a few injuries, most at his arms and legs. Maybe some on his chest too, so we can take him to the clinic."

"P-Please do it."

"Did you called your Master?"

"Yes. But she won't be here until tomorrow."

"I see."

They were almost done preparing Zeito. When Dell was bandaging the boy's chest he spotted something odd. He moved closer to take a better look. Near the neck on the collarbone was a small red spot. For first he thought it was a bruise since the boy had many of them. But for the second it looked more like a bug bite. _A bite…_

"Is that… a hickey?" He asked aloud.

"WHAT?!" Kaito jumped closer. "WHERE?!"

The bluenette looked at his brother's neck. It really was a love mark. And it was fresh… but Zeito was with Kageito all night so who could have…?!

"It… can't be…" He narrowed his eyes and rushed out of the room.

"Kaito?" Honne looked at him in confusion but then sighed and returned his attention to his patient.

Akaito throw another pillow at Taito to silence him. And just when the purplette wanted to throw it back, he was pushed strongly on the wall. He yelped surprised and growled thinking it was Akaito's doing. When he looked up at him, he saw no one other than his oldest brother pinning him to the wall and gritting his teeth.

"What are you-" He was cut immediately by the low growl coming from his brother.

"Tell me the truth right now… Did you raped him?"

Others just stared at them with awe. They've never saw Kaito so angry before. Wait… did he just said ' _rape_ '?

"Did you?!" He asked again lauder, tightening his grip on Taito's shoulders.

"N-No!" Hissed Taito. "I did not!"

"Then explain why he have a love bite on his neck?!"

"You wanted to rape Zeito?!" Akaito clenched his fists.

"I didn't! I was in yandere state! I wasn't thinking straight! I would neve- Eh?!"

He felt a pain in his right cheek when his head turned left. And he saw Kaito's raised hand. He was slapped… Kaito slapped him!

"Unbelievable…" Akaito was in shock.

"K-Kaito-nii…" Kageito and Nigaito was staring at them not believing what they just saw.

The bluenette stepped away from him, retreating his hand. He looked away from him almost regretting what he'd done, but returned his gaze at him with a new determination.

"You won't get close to Zeito never again…" He almost hissed. "If I see you near him again I won't hesitate to erase you with or without Master Van's permission. Do you understand?!"

"I-I…" Taito was speechless. He wished to never saw this side of his brother. "… Yes."

Dell heard everything. When he was done with Zeito he went down to the living room just to witness the whole conversation. Taito was in big trouble since Kaito was enraged as he was never before. He cleaned his throat and then spoke getting the attention of the others.

"I'm done with the first aid. We can now take your brother to the hospital. And we have to be fast."

"Then I will-" Akaito was ready to go but his sentence was cut by Kaito.

"I'm driving"

"H-Huh?! B-But Kaito!"

"Shut up and help Dell take Zeito to the car." The bluenette looked at the youngest ones. "And you three will stay here and wait for Kikaito and Mokaito to return."

When everything was ready, Dell, Kaito and Akaito drived to the hospital.

Zeito stayed at the clinic for a week. Thanks to Dell his wounds were healing faster and he regained consciousness after two days. Everyone visited him, including Master and even Kikaito. Only Taito hesitated till the last day of his staying at the hospital.

The purplette didn't forget Kaito's words. And truth be told, he was scared. Taito knew perfectly that what he had done was terrible and was ashamed of it. And it couldn't be undone… though he wished it could never happened. If he could turn back time…

When he arrived at the doors leading to Zeito's hospital room, he… run. He just run away. He wasn't able to look his brother in the face just yet. He walked out of the building and sat on the nearest bench. He felt even more guilty now. He looked at his hands then forearms. He pulled up the sleeves and looked at the fresh bandages. He made new cuts yesterday… and the day before that… and before. It started when they took Zeito. And with each passing day the cuts were deeper and deeper… He did that to punish himself. He wanted to feel the same pain he caused to his brother. But he could not achieve it. And he will never be forgiven… He shouldn't. Not this time.

He pulled the sleeves down and hid his face in his hands. And then he… cried. He felt unwanted, unworthy, despised, guilty and even hated. He felt…

"Broken." He heard from the side.

He whipped his face and looked at the direction of the voice. On his right sit silver-haired Vocaloid with a cigarette in the mouth. He was Taito's colleague, a friend maybe. Taito could spent the night at the man's house whenever he wanted. He could come to him with every problem that bothered him. And he would always listen and give advice.

"Dell…"

"Are you here to see Zeito?" He looked at him.

"I was." Tai looked at the ground.

"Then why did you run?"

"I didn't…"

"I saw you. You run like someone had chasing you. You even bumped on one of the nurses."

He didn't answered, just stares at his feet.

"Are you scared?" Asked Honne breathing out the smoke.

"I…" He took a deep breath. "I-I am. Besides Kaito…"

"Isn't here right now. Eh, come on." Dell said standing up.

"Where to?"

"To your brother of course." He smiled, the smoke still in his mouth.

"Huh?!"

Just like every room here the one with Zeito was also white. Taito swallowed his fear and slowly walked to the bed. His brother was fast asleep. At least he thought he was. He carefully sat on the side of the bed and looked at Zeito. The boy was all wrapped in fresh, white bandages. He seemed like a porcelain doll. A broken one… Thinking his brother won't hear him, he silently talked.

"I-I'm sorry… You're here because of me. I've caused you so much pain and I even wanted to…" He shook his head. "I almost did. I even made you cry… You must be scared of me now but I don't blame you. In truth you should be. I've screwed up everything between us… Akaito's right. You trusted me and I betrayed that trust. And Kaito is right to… I should be deleted for what I did to you…"

"I won't… allow it." He almost fell down when he felt a warm touch on his hand. When he calmed, he turned to see red eyes of his brother staring at him.

"Y-You… You're awake." He stood up looking away and scratching the back of his neck. "D-Did you… heard everything?"

Zeito nodded.

"I shouldn't be here. If Kaito catch me…"

"I'll.. protect you…" Zeito tried to get up. He hissed when he felt a pain in his body but somehow managed to stand up.

"What are you doing?!" Taito quickly moved closer to support his trembling brother. "You shouldn't be up yet!"

"I'm… fine." He squeezed his hand. "And I'm not… scared of you. Stop… blaming yourself."

"B-But I-Eh?!"

Zeito shut him up by wrapping his arms around Taito's waist hugging him gently. The purplette just stood in place stunned. Suddenly he found himself wrap his own arms around the frail posture of his brother. He cried tugging Zeito closer to his chest.

Kaito with Dell watched them silently from unclosed doors. The bluenette wasn't angry at Taito being there with Zeito. No. He was happy to see his younger brothers safe and sound. He smiled to Dell and both walked away leaving the two.

Now when Zeito thinks about it, he **did** saw Kaito that day. And from that day something changed between Taito and him. He didn't figure out what, yet. And the kiss they shared back then… He still remembers it. He touched his lips. The warmth of the yandere's lips on his own, remaining in the memory made him shiver. Why won't he just forget it and pretend nothing happened? Why he's bringing it up again and again? And why he feel something warm inside whenever his brother smiles? Thinking about it, Taito stopped smiling so often lately. Not even when Master was around.

"Tai…" He whispered to himself.

"Zeito!" He jumped hearing the knock. It was his older sister Kaiko. "Dinner's ready so come down, ok?"

He got up, walked to the doors and opened them. Then he nodded to her in agreement. Every time it was her, Kaito or Kageito who called him out of the room for dinner or other matters.

"Great!" She squealed clapping her hands. "Then hurry up! Oh, and Master is here, by the way."

Zeito give another nod automatically, closing the doors behind him. Great… So their Master will eat with them again, huh? Just great. As if he need more babysitters, like the blue twins and Kageito wasn't enough. He sighed following the girl. Since the incident with him ending in the hospital Master visited more often.

Van was another Master they've had. But somehow she was different… unreal. She never talked much with them, and whenever she was asked 'How was work?' or 'How are you?' she responded with the same answer: 'Same. Nothing special to talk about.' He thought that if she could, she would rather stay with them the rest of her life than returning to her "real" world. Seeing her laugh was also rare. She was always hiding her true self in front of everyone. Only when she was one on one she acted differently… more human perhaps? She was kind of like… him…

Zeito was in deep thoughts when he tripped and fell down the stairs. But instead of hitting the floor and breaking some bones, he stopped in midair. He shook his head realizing that he was in someone's arms.

"You should be more careful." Said his rescuer.

It was Taito's voice! He broke free from his grasp and stared at the ground. He felt the blush forming on his face but he couldn't stop it. He nodded in answer. _Why it had to be him?!_ For a moment there was an awkward silence, and then Taito spoke.

"Look at me, Zeito." He did looked up and blushed more. "Are you feeling alright? You're not sick or something?"

He shook his head and avoided Taito's violet eye. The red one was hidden under a new eyepatch Master gave him.

"Alright then. But you will tell if something's wrong, will you?"

Zeito nodded. The purplette was doing everything in his power to somehow make up for what he did.

"Zeito, I really-"

"Guys! Please hurry up!" They've heard Kaiko. "I'm starving!"

"We're coming!" Taito shouted back to her, then said to his brother. "We will… talk later, ok? Go. I'll be right back."

The yandere went upstairs. Zeito watched him for a moment and then joined his impatient sister.

At the dinning, taking the role of the chef, Kikaito served the meals. Kaiko quickly took her place between Kaito and her twin Akaiko. Zeito also sat down at his usual place, between Nigaito and Zeiko right in front of their Master. The seat on Van's right side was left empty, certainly for Taito who joined them after a minute. The dinner went smoothly. At least for a few minutes until Zeito was hit by something. It was slice of carrot that landed in his bowl making the splash.

"Why are you not eating, Virus?" Akaito asked him with insult.

It must've been him who throw the veggie. Zeito hated the nickname that he used, but said nothing. And he had good point. His soup was cold already since he didn't touch it even once. He wasn't hungry or rather he lost his appetite.

"Akaito!" Hissed Master.

"What?"

"You exactly know 'what'." Van glared at him. "Apologize now!"

"Soooorry." He said falsely. "Happy now?"

"You won't have any peppers for a week."

"But Van-chan!"

"I said!"

Zeito stopped listening and dived into his own thoughts. Just a second ago he saw how Taito smiled at the Master scolding Akaito. And he blushed slightly seeing it. He didn't know why he reacted like that. The thing is, from that day, he saw Taito differently. Somehow… He peeked at them. The purplette hugged Van… H-He hugged her?! In front of everyone! He shut his eyes not wanting to see it more. For some reason it hurt him. Seeing his brother hugging someone else than… Wait! Was he… jealous?

"-eito…" He heard. "Zeito!"

He slowly opened his red eyes and looked at Master.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

She was worried just like the others when he looked around. Well, maybe except Kikaito who wasn't happy to see him here at all. Zeito shook his head and when that wasn't enough for Van, he simply spoke. "I'm fine."

But he wasn't fine at all. As soon as he went down for dinner he felt sick. He was hot, his heart beat faster than it should and his guts were twisting upside down. What's worst, his blush was now visible for everyone.

"Do you have a fever?" Van leaned above the table touching his forehead. He shoved her hand away.

"I'm not sick."

"Fine, but even if you say so, I think you should rest."

He nodded standing up. And as soon as he did he felt dizzy and grabbed the chair for support. Something is really wrong with him. First the stairs and now this. He never was so clumsy before.

"That's it!" Said Master. "Someone will escort you. Um, Taito. Can you go with him and make sure he will go straight to bed?"

"Of course, Master." Taito said standing up and walking to Zeito's side.

And Zeito didn't like that…

They went in complete silence to Zeito's room. It was the smallest one in the house located at the end of the corridor, with a bed and nightstand only.

"Now, will you tell me what is wrong with you?" Asked Taito.

It was so sudden that darknette tripped over his own legs. To not fell, he grabbed his brother's shirt. In the same time Taito wanted to catch him which resulted in Zeito's ending in his arms. And that made Zeito red like tomato. But before he could say something, the world he saw went black. He fainted…

"Zeito?!" The yandere was shocked. "Van-sama! Kaito!" He screamed for help.

 **End of Act II**


	3. Act III

**Act III - The Cure**

Zeito was sick and it was really serious disease. Master Van and Kaito couldn't find the cause of it so they called Dell for help. And after five long hours Van gathered everyone, beside Zeito of course, in the living room. Taito, leaning at the wall was slowly losing his patience. He growled. _How long until Master and Dell will come down?!_ He wanted to know what the hell happened to Zeito. He was worried about him…

"They're coming." Said Kaito.

They came to the room with gloomy faces. It seems they're not happy of what they have found.

"Will you tell them or should I?" Honne asked her. She shook her head.

"No. It is my responsibility."

Dell nodded and took a cigarette from the pocket. He looked at Taito and the boy instantly knew there won't be any happy news.

"Zeito is sick as you all know." Van started. While she spoke no one dared to talk. "We checked on him and found what was wrong thanks to Dell. But it's not what I wanted to learn. Zeito's sickness…" She stopped taking a deep breath. "Zeito's sickness is incurable."

Van finished not looking at them. Taito paled almost taking a shade of the wall. He couldn't believe it… _It's not happening, right?!_ He thought. _It must've be a joke! Zeito can't…_ He clenched his fists.

"He can't die!" He shouted hitting the wall.

Everyone in the room were sobbing and sniffing silently as if their brother was already on the other side. Kaito tried to calm Nigaito, Kikaito and Akaito were sitting in complete silence on the couch, not shedding a tear. Taiko and Zeiko were hugging the crying Kageito and Kageiko, Kaiko was glued to Kikaiko; Mokaito was comforting his twin sister Mokaiko. And Akaiko hid her face in hands with Nigaiko patting her back. The monochrome twins, Kuroito and Shiroito were hugging each other with teary faces. Good thing Baito wasn't here right now. He was absolutely crazy when it comes for Zeito.

"Is it t-truth, Master?" Kaito asked blankly.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said. "He was infected with some kind of virus, though he should be immune to any. We never saw something like that. It must be a new one."

"There's nothing you can do?" Akaito looked at them wiping his face. "You'll just… delete him?"

"I don't want to do that, but…" Van looked at Dell.

"It is not simple deleting the unwanted coding." He took over breathing out the smoke. "The code of the virus mixed strongly with Zeito's code already. It will be near impossible to erase it without breaking your brother completely. We can, of course try to separate it and rewrite his original code but for that we would need the blueprints of Zeito's coding. But somehow they were destroyed by this virus and since it did that you could also be infected."

The yandere shut his eyes. He didn't want to listen anymore of this. It was all a stupid babbling. How could they talk so casually about deleting one of his brothers?! No! He won't allow them to do it! He must think of something… There must've be a way to cure Zeito! For the cure they need Zeito's original coding before he was infected. But since the only blueprints are lost they can't do much. Without them rewriting is impossible… _Rewriting…? Reversing… maybe this could help…Wait! That's it!_

"There is a chance…" He said with confidence. "What if there existed a reversed coding of Zeito?"

"We could reverse it again to make the new blueprints and then use them for the rewriting." Dell thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I think it would do the trick."

"Taito you're a genius!" His Master hugged him tightly. "Baito!"

The others looked at them in confusion.

"It's Baito! We can use Baito's coding!"

"That… That's right!" Kaito jumped. "Baito was born using Zeito's reversed code! If we reverse it once more we will get Zeito's one! You are truly brilliant Tai-chan!"

"But for that we need Baito." Voyakiloid cut them. "But he's not here."

"I think I know where he is right now." Taito dressed up his coat and leaved the house.

After thirteen minutes he was at the desired destination. The purplette stopped, panting heavily. He was running all the way from the Shion's household. He pushed the gates and walked through to the front doors. Then he pressed the doorbell. It rang loudly with hard rock melody. _That stupid Baito! Why he chose THEM as his friends?!_ He thought while waiting. The door opened with a creak and he saw Kaito. But not his brother. Isamine Kaito was his cousin who lived at Hagane's Manor.

"Well isn't that our little TaiTai-chan?" He teased him smiling like a Cheshire cat. "What brings you here?"

"I want to see Baito."

"And why you think he's here? Come back with better informations."

"He is inside." Taito stopped him. "I'm sure of it. Call him here."

"Why? Is someone dying or what?"

"Isamine!" He growled.

"What the hell's going on?!" They've heard a girl's voice. Behind Kaito appeared Hagane Miku. She hung herself on his shoulder to see who was at the doors. She raised a brow seeing one of the Shions.

"Oh? The violet freak!" She said smiling. "What do you want?"

"I need to see Baito." He repeated. He was angry but tried hard to not beat them to ashes.

"He's busy right now. Why don't you come pick him up later? I'll tell him you visited, though."

"Bring him here right this instant!"

"What is so important anyway that you're nagging us?" Asked Isamine.

"Zeito is dying!" He yelled at them. "God damn it!"

"You're saying that now?!" They both screamed.

"ZeiZei is… dying?" They've heard Baito. He stood behind Hagane and Isamine completely shocked. "You're kidding, right? Tai?"

"No." He shook his head. "But I wish I was. And right now you are the only one who can help him."

"I-I am? Then what are we waiting for?!"

The albino shoved his friends aside, took Taito's hand and run with him back to their home. They leaved the two speechless at the doors.

"You're not going with them?" Asked Miku. "It's your cousin."

"Nah." Kaito went inside. "They will be fine without me. Besides I have better things to do."

"Do what you want." She closed the door. "Just don't involve me in those 'things'."

When they get home Master took Baito to the lab with Taito following them. Everything was prepared earlier and now ready for use. Zeito was also there. He was lying on the bed covered in white sheets. For Baito he looked like an angel, even in this state.

"Baito" He focused on Master. "Take off your clothes and get in the tube."

He nodded and did what he was told. When he was about to take off his undies, Van stopped him mid-action. "You can leave your underwear."

"Alright" He walked to the tube. "Will this really help?"

"I don't know." She said with honesty. "But we must try. Even if there's small chance of success."

The albino stared at her for a moment and then moved his gaze to Zeito. He was not sure of the whole plan…

"I won't push you if you don't want to do it." He heard. "I explained to you everything I could, but I won't force you…"

"But I want to help!" He get inside the tube. "Will it hurt?"

"Maybe… but I will try to make the pain as slight as possible. I promise."

He nodded closing his eyes. He really wanted to help his twin. Zeito can't die before he can have him. Body and heart. He desired him from the first day he was born and saw him. It was destiny. At least he thought that…

"We will start now." Baito felt a liquid filling the tube. "Don't move for few moments."

"Will he not drown?" Master heard behind her.

"No, Taito. He will be able to breathe in this substance." She explained clicking some buttons on the keyboard. The color of the liquid changed from bluish to something between pink and orange. She put on the headphones.

"Do you hear me Baito?" He didn't answer. "Don't hold your breath. This substance is like an air for you now."

The albino nodded and took a deep breath. He couched feeling the fluid fill his lungs but then breathed normally.

"It feels strange." He said making some bubbles.

"I know, but please bear with it for now." Van took a thick needle attached to a thin, plastic tube and said to Taito. "I need your help."

"What I should do?"

"Take this and follow my instructions." He took the item. "You must insert it in Zeito's spine."

"In his _spine_?! H-How?"

"The bed he's lying at, have a small hole underneath. You should see the base of his neck through it. Put the needle there, but be careful not to move it in the process."

"Why me?"

"The ice-pick. You have deadly precision when stabbing with it. This is similar."

Taito said nothing more. He just walked to the bed and kneeled down. He looked under it and saw the mentioned hole. He then positioned the needle and, holding his breath, with one quick move inserted it into his brother's neck. Not even one drop of blood appeared. He slowly let go of the item and stood up, making a motion to his Master that he was done. Van nodded and typed few complex commands on the computer main panel. The fluid in the tube changed its color again. This time taking a shade of lime green.

"Now I'll start extracting the coding from you, so don't move an inch." She said to the white Shion and when he nodded, pushed the 'START' button.

Bubbles formed in the tube making Baito close his eyes. They were everywhere around him. Few seconds later he started to feel pain in his body. For first it was faint but with the passing time went worse. It was already in every cell of his body. His eyes opened widening when he felt his chest burning with pain. It hurt… It really hurt! He tried with all his will to not to move. He need to survive this for Zeito. He looked at his twin through the glass. Their Master already started extracting the virus from him and rewriting the code. He cursed in mind when he noticed his yandere brother near Zeito. _ZeiZei is mine! Get away from him!_ He wanted to yell but instead he gritted his teeth feeling the pain worsen. He couldn't breathe… The burning spread to all his limbs… He wasn't able to hold it anymore. There was no way! He screamed bending his body to the back.

When Van heard Baito's scream she looked up at him to see that the tube was flashing in bright, red lights. She widened her eyes in shock. Something went wrong! She quickly checked the screen. All commands were typed right… beside one… It wasn't full?! Even if it's not the most important one, it still made a big error. _I must fix it! Fast!_ She wrote new commands. One by one, as fast as she could. Van wasn't done with them when she heard Taito's yelling at her.

"What the hell's happening?!" She also heard Zeito's screaming.

"I don't know!" The new commands were erasing itself. "It must've be the virus doing!"

"Do something then!"

"I'm trying!" She typed the master command. "I'm try-?!"

The monitors turned black, showing only a red text: ' **CRITICAL ERROR** '. Van paled trying to write the master command again. _No! No! No! Don't you DARE break now!_ She was screaming inside as she tried turning on the computer. And it did after a long minute with all correct commands. She sighed in relief. But it wasn't end of the problems.

"Van-sama!" Whenever Taito called her like that it meant serious troubles.

She turned to see his crying face. In the same time the tube opened and Baito stepped out of it. He walked few steps in his brother's direction but the pain he still felt was too strong. He fainted from exhaustion. Van wasn't sure what to do first: check on Baito or find out why Taito called her, crying like a baby. But the next sentence made her move.

"He's not breathing!"

"What do you mean ' _not breathing_ '?!" She tripped running to Zeito's side. The purplette was right. She removed the sheets and started CPR. About five minutes later Zeito still wasn't breathing…

"Why it's not working?!" Taito was shaking watching the whole action. He walked back, tripping over something and falling. "Fuck!"

"I don—HUH?!" Van saw a cable at his feet. She followed it with her eyes and saw that it was connected to the dark-haired boy. The realization hit her hard. It was this shit's fault! She unplugged it from Zeito causing the spring of his body. Right after that she heard him gasping for air.

"Haah!" Zeito breathed and slowly opened his eyes. He felt strange… and cold. He sit up looking at his body. He was only in his underwear half covered with the white material.

"Z-Zei…to…" Someone sobbed.

He looked at that person and soon he found himself in tight hug. Purple strands tickled his cheek. He was in his brothers arms. Taito pulled him closer to his chest, crying his name out once more. Zeito wasn't sure what exactly happened but made a decision to do something uncharacteristic for him. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He even smiled, feeling the warmth of Taito's body pressed against his own. He moved away when he saw a white hair on the floor. He looked questionable at the Master. She somehow understood his gaze and explained him everything in details. She added at the end. "The complications were my fault. I wasn't focused enough when I wrote the commands. My apologizes, I failed you as Master."

Zeito shook his head and said silently with hoarse voice. "Thank you.."

"You don't need to thank me." She smiled. "If it wasn't for Taito and… Oh, no! Baito!"

She have forgot about him! She turned but was stopped by Zeito's hand on her wrist. Zeito stood up with Taito's help and walked toward Baito. His twin was just regaining his consciousness. He kneeled before him and their eyes met. For the albino the time stopped. He looked deep in those red rubies, just like his owns. Every inch of the dark-haired boy's body was perfect for him. The milky skin, raven hair, delicate hands with black nails. And those rosy lips… He was itching to kiss them. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight in that moment, but he leaned closer to him.

"ZeiZei…" He whispered before leaning more and covering those lips with his own.

Zeito's eyes widened with shock, but somehow he couldn't move. Probably because of Baito's hand on the back of his neck which pulled him closer into the kiss. The kiss itself was gentle but felt different of the one he shared with Taito. This one felt much more… wrong. He leaned back a little wanting to stop it, but was unable to. The other hand of his white twin tugged him forward so their chests met. The next thing he knew was Baito's teeth sink in his bottom lip. He couldn't control the whimper that escaped his mouth.

Taito watched, utterly shocked the scene before him. He felt something twist inside his guts, like he had swallowed a heavy rock. He felt the same when he saw Master with other guys. But he knew that he was jealous of her. Does that mean he is also jealous of Zeito now? But his brother wasn't his Master… Screw it! He WAS jealous like hell! And the feeling rose when Baito wrapped his arms around Zeito. _That… fucking, perverted albino!_ His eye twitched. He was holding himself, trying to not just jump at the two and stab Baito right in the heart. But he snapped seeing Zeito tremble and hearing him moan.

The purplette reached forward grabbing Zeito and pushing the other one away from him.

"What the hell you think you're doing?!" He yelled holding his brother protectively.

"I'm just showing ZeiZei how happy I am to see him safe."

"It looked more like molesting!"

"So?" Baito glared at him. "You're not better."

Master hearing Taito's growl decided to step in. Before they kill each other.

"Stop it you two." She said with angry tone. "It was a long day and we all need proper rest. Taito, please walk Zeito to his room and then go to sleep. I'll walk Baito since I need to check on him."

They've all agreed so Master locked the lab and went with Baito to his room.

 **End of Act III**


	4. Act IV

**Act IV - The Sunset**

About five hours later, when it was 2:34 a.m., Zeito heard a knock. He wasn't sleeping, but also wasn't expecting any visitors. It was middle of the night! Sane people were quietly sleeping in their rooms. The knock repeated so he sit up, and then the doors opened.

"Can I come in?" Purple head peeked inside and Zeito nodded. "Thanks."

Taito went inside silently closing the doors behind him. The darknette moved making some space for him on the bed.

"Can't sleep again, huh?" The yandere asked.

His brother nodded again. The boy wasn't wearing his make-up, so the dark bags under his eyes were clearly visible. Only four persons knew about his insomnia. And Taito was one of them. Zeito motioned him to sit down. He hesitated for a moment but eventually sat beside him. For few minutes they were silent, enjoying each other's company.

"You must've been wondering why am I here…" Taito spoke looking at the floor. "I couldn't sleep too."

A poor excuse for Zeito. He knew that Taito was lying. It was obvious.

"Liar." The word made the purplette look at him. He blinked two times and then smiled. _That guy…_

"Heh, you know me too well." He laid on the bed, feet still on the floor, with his hands under his head. "I've come to check on you. Did you went to sleep, and such." He closed his eyes.

There was another silence between them which Zeito used to think. From the day at the alley his brother acted overprotective over him. He could even swear that Taito wanted to kill Baito when he kissed him in the lab. But why he reacted like that? Was it jealousy? He shook his head at the thought. It's impossible.

"Why?" He asked silently.

"I don't know. Just because." Another lie.

Zeito bit his lower lip. He needed to know the real answer. He wanted to hear the truth, so he moved positioning himself over Taito. He looked at him from above, hands on each side of his body. Then he asked again.

"Why?" Taito flinched but said nothing. "Tell me."

"I was worried about you, okay?!" Taito moved up opening his eyes and froze in place. He met Zeito's ruby eyes. Their faces inches apart. _If I lean up more… No! Stop! What am I thinking?! But… those eyes…_

He carefully sit up making his brother to move back a bit. Still looking into his eyes, he slowly touched his cheek. Zeito did not move, just parted his mouth a little, like he was holding his breath until now. The yandere thought that he looked somehow… inviting…

"Zei…" He whispered leaning closer.

When his lips were an inch apart from the other ones, they've heard a thunder and Taito jumped widening his eyes. He stood up shocked.

"I-I... I should go." He mumbled and leaved the room.

Zeito was stunned. He fell on the bed and hid his face in the pillow. He was blushing like tomato. Taito almost kissed him! And he… regretted that he didn't? _Am I… in love with… Taito?_ He thought, but then frowned and eventually went to sleep.

When Taito arrived at his room, he shut the doors loudly. He didn't care if he woke up the others. What he truly cared of right now was the action he made a minute ago. He could not calm himself enough to stand straight so he leaned against the doors and slid down them onto the floor. Covering his mouth with his right hand he tried to return his fast breathing back to normal. His heart also skipped a beat, and the mind was in chaos. _For God's sake! Why did I wanted to kiss him?! What the hell got into me?!_

"Fuck!" He abruptly stood up, grabbed the first thing from the desk and throw it. It was an alarm clock that smashed on the wall. "At least it won't annoy me anymore."

This night he wasn't able to sleep.

In the morning he woke up after only one hour nap. Irritation and lack of sleep showed their effects later at the breakfast. Akaito got on his nerves and he almost sliced his throat if Nigaito wouldn't have stopped him. Since Zeito refused to come down and eat with them, it was the youngest that was somehow able to get Akaito out of the room and his rage. Taito was sure his dark brother just didn't want to see him. He cursed walking to the living room. He sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. The program was leaved at the News. They were showing the casualties of yesterday's storm that invaded the city. He reached for the remote but found an empty place. The channel switched to Sports.

"What the-?!"

"Looking for this?" He turned around.

Akaito stood behind him with a grin, waving the said remote.

"Give it back." He send him daggers with his eye. "Or I'll wipe off that stupid smile of yours."

"You think I'm scared?"

"You should be." He took the icepick out from the pocket. "I'm still angry at you."

"Ha!" The redhead laughed. "So what? Your toy doesn't scare me too! It's just a piece of junk!"

He teased him more and soon regretted it. Taito jumped on him over the sofa and send onto the floor.

"Don't annoy me more than I am right now." He growled.

"Why? Did you have a fight with that Virus or what?" Akaito certainly wasn't thinking when he said that. Taito's eye flashed in red as he screamed. "Don't call him that!"

Zeito came down to the living room dropping his yo-yo up and down. He stopped catching it, though. What he saw surprised him. Akaito was pinned to the floor with Taito on top of him. He instantly got alarmed when he saw the icepick in Taito's hand. He didn't even move when the roles switched. Somehow the redhead managed to roll them over so he was now on top of yandere. He also snatched the weapon from him. It was easy since Taito's wrist wasn't fully healed yet.

"Get off of me!" Yelled the purplette.

"Revenge is sweet. Isn't it?"

Zeito made a quick move, throwing his yo-yo in the direction of the redhead. It wrapped around his wrist stopping the icepick centimeters from Taito's face. He couldn't pull it more if he didn't want to slice off the hand of his brother with the string. Instead he come closer reaching his hand out. It was a command for Akaito to give back the item.

"He must pay for what he did to you! I didn't forgive him yet!" Akaito pulled the string, unwrapping it and trying to stab Taito again. This time he was stopped by Zeito's hand. The darknette tugged him away from the yandere, also shoving the icepick from him. Akaito cursed.

"Why are you always protecting him?!" He hissed. "He has done nothing more than just hurting you!"

"He's my brother…" Zeito whispered. "Just like you are. And also… my friend."

"A ' _FRIEND_ '?!" Akaito yelled. "He's nothing more than a failure! A GLITCH! He tried to kill you! He should never exist! It would've been better if he was dead!"

In that moment Zeito did something he had never done before. He slapped his brother with all his strength, leaving both of them speechless. The redhead touched his itching cheek carefully and hissed in pain. Zeito moved back seeing his death glare. He knew he will regret it.

"YOU!"

Taito quickly jumped, standing up when he saw Akaito's raised hand ready to strike. He stopped him mid-action. "If you hit him, you'll experience the most painful death you can think of." He said with low voice. "I swear it."

"Tch!" Akaito shook his hand off from his grasp. "You both are worth yourselves!"

He walked away cursing, leaving the two alone in the room. They've watched him stomping out and mumbling. Then Zeito found himself into Taito's tight grip. He didn't understand why he have hugged him but returned it.

"Thank you…" He heard him whisper. "…for standing by my side."

Taito pushed him back lightly. He then smiled, took his icepick and walked out off the room.

He was in complete mess. Many thoughts were running through his head but he understood none of them. He was walking around town without any reason, just to clear his mind a bit. But he couldn't. There was too many mysteries about how he felt right now. Taito run his fingers through his hair and sighed. _Zeito_ … He couldn't throw him out from the head. That boy had something in him that kept Taito returning to that house and his crazy life with his stupid brothers. But what was it? He sighed again trying to figure out the reason. Zeito was always the silent type without any emotions shown on his face. Even when they were alone together, he didn't speak much. And his smile was one of the rarest things he ever saw. And seeing him cry? Once. And he don't want to see it ever again. It was too painful.

He stopped on the bridge. If he crosses it he will walk out of the town. Taito looked behind. He could leave and start a new live somewhere else. Without the Master, his sisters and brothers. Without… Zei… He shook his head hard. Why the thought crossed his mind?! He couldn't simply leave Zeito… or Master. Huh? Why was Zeito the first person who he thought about? He looked down at the river. The first thing he saw was the steady flow of the water and the next one was… _Zeito_?! He blinked few times and looked again. This time it was himself reflected on the surface. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought. _Why did I saw him instead of myself?_ He looked further up. The sun was still visible on the horizon, although there was only a half of it. The night was soon to come. Just when he was ready to go back he saw someone at the riverbank. He recognized the person and went down to meet her.

 ** _[Master's view]_**

 _Everything sucks_. I thought throwing another rock into the river. I was in this world, the world of Vocaloids where I could hide from reality. If I could stay here forever… but here are also some problems similar to those of the other world. I threw another rock. And another. Oh, how I wanted to scream right now! But I didn't. Instead I threw another rock. I sighed and looked at the sky. It was clear, in shades of red and orange. I instantly knew that the night will be warm and starry.

"Master…" I heard, so I turned around to see a certain purple Vocaloid. One of my Shions.

"Good evening, Taito-kun." I smiled to him. Something was off. He didn't smiled like he used to when he saw me. He was avoiding my eyes. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?" I asked him.

He just nodded in answer, so I started to walk by the river in the direction of the Shions house. I was humming 'Bad Apple' while walking. Something must've been bothering Taito if he didn't start to sing that song, yet. He did it before many times to please me. Heck! He was doing everything only to get my attention or spent some time with me! And now, when he have all of it he looks so sad. Just looking at him makes my heart bleed! But I didn't asked. I knew he will tell me when he thinks the time's right.

We walked in silence for some minutes now, when I spotted a purple flower in front of me. I stopped. An idea came to my mind. I picked the flower and turned to Taito.

"Make a wish, drop a tear. Kiss the flower, make it feel. All your doubts, all your worries disappear at the end of this story. With the sunset going away. Tomorrow you will smile again." I've said holding the flower in front of his face. He looked surprised at first but took it eventually.

"My wish won't come true." He said with a sad smile.

"You don't know until you try to make it true."

"Van-sama…" Uh, oh. That was a signal for me it won't be easy talk. "Were you ever in love?"

He surprised me with this question. I thought about the answer. I didn't want him to get in yandere mode. That didn't mean I was afraid of him or something! I just did not want to fight.

"You first. Were you in love?" I answered with same question.

"I-I…I think… I am." That was unexpected. So, Tai-kun is in love, huh? "And I don't know what to do about it."

He sighed and looked at the river. He must really care about this person if he looks so lost.

"So?" I asked with a grin. "Who is the lucky one?"

He blushed a nice shade of red, not looking at me.

"I-It's… W-Well… I-I mean… Ugh, well…" He looked so cute and innocent trying to stutter out some words, it make me laugh. I couldn't hold out the giggle that escaped my mouth.

"I-It's not funny!"

"Hnhnhn! I'm sorry, Tai-kun" I've took his hands and pulled them down to see his blushing face that he hide in them. "It's just that, you look so cute now."

"I-I am not!"

"But you are!" I laughed more.

"Van-sama!"

"Okay, I'm serious now. Does that person know about your feelings?"

"…No. I-I can't tell him."

 _Him?!_ Taito's in love with a boy?! That's… interesting. Now I see why he's acting like that.

"It's alright to be in love Taito. Whoever this person is, he stole your heart. If he rejects you, he will be the most stupid one in the world. Heck! In whole universe!"

"What should I do?" There were so many emotions shown on his face when he looked at me.

"You should tell him how you feel."

"C-C-Confess?!" His blush deepened. "B-But…"

I sighed and squeezed his hands. I wanted to help him, so I asked. "Is it someone I know?"

He went silent and averted my sight. Then he nodded hesitantly. Even if it is someone I know there's still huge number of persons to choose from. I need to narrow it.

"If you don't want to tell me the name, then maybe you can describe him?"

He took a deep breath. "He's calm… caring and will always listen what I have to say. He never complains when I'm going yandere and he must bear with it. I'm truly grateful to him for stopping my moods."

I think I've already figured out who he loves, but I still need some confirmation.

"Will you tell me the name now?" I looked straight in his eye.

"I-It's…" He gulped like he was swallowing a rock. "It's… Zeito."

"I knew it." I've released his hands. "When did it started?"

"I-I don't really know myself." He took a step back from me. "Y-You're not angry, Master?"

"Why should I be? I'm just happy that you found someone you truly love."

"But I love _you_ Master!"

"Then kiss me." I blurted out.

"W-What?!"

"You heard me." I've come closer to him. "Kiss me."

I've half-closed my eyes and waited. He hesitantly leaned closer, closing his eyes in the process. But when our lips were almost touching he moved away.

"I-I can't…" He gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I smiled moving away too. "This only proves you don't want to feel like betraying Zeito.

"But if I confess he will hate me!"

"Oh, please!" I raised my voice. "Do you really believe that?! No matter what will happen or what he will answer, he won't hate you! He loves you, he's your brother!"

"That's the problem!" He yelled. "He's my BROTHER! I can't love him _that_ way!"

"You are stupid, you know?" I poked him in the chest. "Mostly you are related to Kaito not each other. The only thing that's connecting you as brothers is the coding that partially came from Kaito. Besides if you love him then be with him! It's just that simple! You must try!"

"Y-You think so, Master?"

"I'm sure of it!"

"But I love you, Masuta…" He said again.

 _Oh, brother…_ I thought to myself. _How thickheaded he can be?!_

"Taito-kun" I started. "I love you too, but this is not the same you feel for Zeito. It's more like love between parent and child. Between relatives. You see me like your mother or sister or Master as you call me. Do you see the difference now?"

"I.. think so. Thank you… Mother."

"No problem, dear." My left eye twitched. "But don't you dare calling me that again. Never."

"Of course…" He smiled at last. "Mom."

"You!"

He run laughing with me chasing after him. I was truly happy to see he's smiling again. I walked him home and went to my own. But before I did I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. And then I was gone.

 **End of Act IV**


	5. Act V

**Act V - The Courage**

Taito locked himself in his room. He needed to think through the last events. Many things happened in those few past weeks, but he finally understood what drove him crazy so much. And why for God's sake, he fought Kiku. All this was Zeito's fault! It was his brother who was in his mind all the damn time! But when the hell he started to have these strange feelings for him? If Kiku enraged him with her badmouthing Zeito, then he must've fallen for him earlier. And now he wants to tell him everything.

 _"_ _If you love him then be with him!"_

"Easy to say, Master…" He whispered to the ceiling.

He was lying on the bed for a good hour now, doing nothing more but thinking. How he is supposed to confess to his own brother? Taito rolled on his side, shutting his eyes before he could see the wall. If Zeito was his Master or a girl at least, he would think of something romantic. Maybe a date? Like a walk he had yesterday or a nice dinner in a restaurant. But Zeito was neither of them. And he would probably say 'no' to both ideas. Maybe he should ask Zeiko for some advice? It's… a bad idea. When it comes to talking she's just like her emo brother if not worse. Then maybe… Akaito? He's an ass most of the time, but when it comes for love advices he gives bests. It's not a bad idea but on the other hand… He's an ass. Taito frowned and rolled on the other side. He couldn't think of anything at all! He decided he will figure out something later, after a short nap.

Taito was lying now on his back, slowly waking up from a dream he had when he felt something heavy on him. He lazily opened his eyes and saw Zeito's face above his own. The boy gave him one of his rare smiles with one hand placed on the purplette's bare chest. And that warm smile urged Taito to move. He got up a bit, grabbed his brother's scarf and kissed him straight in the lips. Not breaking the kiss he pulled him down on the bed. He was kissing with passion until his brother pushed himself away from him.

"What the hell you're doing?!" His brother's voice made him fully awake. It wasn't Zeito he had just kissed. It was Akaito! The red head was now sitting on the other end of bed completely shocked.

"I thought you were…" He almost said the name. "Never mind. Sorry, Akaito."

He almost face-palmed realizing what he had just done and to whom. Akaito on the other hand stared at him blankly, but then grinned widely sitting more comfortable. "Tai-chan had a naughty dream!" He chirped.

"I did not."

"Don't be so shy about it, Tai-chan! Who were you dreaming about?"

"Not your business!" Taito hissed. "And stop calling me that!"

"So, there was someone! Was it Master then?"

"N-No." He answered hesitantly.

"It wasn't Van-chan?" His brother was really curious now. "Then Kiku?"

"Hell NO!" Just thinking about doing 'that' with her made the yandere shiver with disgust.

"Zatsune?" He shook his head in answer.

Akaito thought for a moment. But the next person that appeared in his mind couldn't possibly be the one. Even so, he asked silently. "Was it… Zeito?"

He was sure he will hear an instant 'no', but instead he heard nothing. Taito was dead silent. He looked at him to see his burning face that was now a great competition for his red hair. _No way…_

"What's with you…"

Taito buried his face in his arms. "L-Leave me alone." He said with resignation. Akaito already figured the answer and now he's doomed for. He will tell everyone.

"You're just sick!" Yelled the redhead. "Don't tell me you're in love with him?!"

"… I think I am."

"You think?!"

"No. I'm sure." Taito looked at him. "I am in love with Zeito. Happy now?"

"Huh…" Akaito somehow calmed down. "I figured as much. To tell you the truth, Kaito said that one day you will end up together."

"He did?" Taito looked surprised.

"Yeah. And to be honest I… was sure of it too. But still, I don't like it and I won't approve of it."

"Why?" The yandere glared at him.

"Because you hurt him too many times."

"And you didn't, huh?!"

"I never was trying to kill him!"

"..." Taito fell silent and soon his vision got blurred because of the tears that gathered in his eyes. "Y-You're right. I-I don't want to hurt him more… But I… I-I really do love him… and I want to… I want to be with him." He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. They fell down his cheeks…

"Shit. Come here." Taito's crying made Akaito behave more like a big brother he was. He slowly moved closer, carefully hugging him. He gently patted his head and back trying to comfort him that way. The sobs of his brother already made his left shoulder wet. The yandere wasn't himself right now. He was now more like a small kid who got lost in a big center mall and couldn't find his parents anywhere. At least Akaito thought that. He sighed unable to stand the younger's crying anymore and, as much as he didn't like the idea, he decided to help him somehow.

"Hey" He said softly. "Don't cry. I will help you if you want."

"Don't fool me." Taito moved away. "You hate me. Just like I hate you. You can't help me."

"We're brothers. I don't hate you. It's the other way around. I… Oh, please! Don't make me say it!"

"..." Tai nodded. "Anyway, you won't help. How? It's Zeito we're talking about!"

"You want to confess or not?"

"I do." The purplette whipped the tears off.

"Then shut up and listen. Think of what Zeito likes the most – beside his yo-yo of course – and use it. It's just that simple. Honestly, you know him best."

Yeah, right. For Akaito it was simple. So what if he knew him best if he couldn't find anything?! He must think really hard to get a suitable idea. Aside for the yo-yo and his scarf, Zeito likes cats. But he already have one and second will be an instant 'no' from Master. Oh, right! There're also apples he loves to eat. Maybe he can ask Kikaito to help him bake a pie? Or maybe… _Huh?! Wait… Apples are fruits. Fruits come from trees. Trees mean nature… Nature! Why I haven't thought of it earlier?!_ Forget the restaurant or walk in the park! He will take him to the most amazing place that he never saw yet! And he knows the perfect one.

He smiled brightly at the thought.

"Seeing your grin I assume you found it." Akaito smiled too.

"Yes! I did! … Thank you."

"Hey! I'm your big brother! It's my responsibility!"

"Uhuh…" He doubted. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh? Right. I've come to wake you. Though I wasn't expecting a kiss." He grinned when Taito blushed at the statement. "It's past noon already."

"P-PAST NOON?!" The yandere screamed jumping from the bed. "My recording!"

"Huh? What recording?" The red-head watched his brother putting on his clothes and boots in a hurry.

"I was going to record my version of 'Scissor Hands' today and right now I'm fucking late!" He grabbed his scarf to put it too but left it deciding not to wear it. "I'm out."

Taito walked to the doors and almost went through it but stopped. He turned around to look at Akaito.

"I almost forgot." He glared at him. "If you tell a soul about what happened here or what we were talking about in any way… You won't live long. Are we clear?"

"As crystal!" Akaito felt a shiver when Taito smiled evilly.

"Good. I'm off."

He rushed to the studio.

Master yelled at Taito only three times. First was when he went in yandere mode in front of her for the first time. Her screaming calmed him down although others panicked she might get hurt.

Second was yesterday at the riverbank and third was now.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She was so loud he had the urge to cover his ears. "And why you didn't answered your phone?!"

They were in front of recording room they're supposed to be using right now. Van was standing in front of him with crossed arms and furious glare. She was more than angry.

"I-I was sleeping and about my phone…" He never lied to her but if he say the truth.. "It's broken."

"Broken?! Then go buy a new one!" She screamed more. "I'm waiting here for two hours! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to book up the room for your recording?! It took me whole week and now it's wasted!"

"I-I'm sorry Van-sama…" He stuttered not looking at her angry face. "I d-didn't mean to ruin it…"

"Argh! Forget it." She grabbed her backpack. "You're lucky I managed to reserve the place for next week. We will record at Thursday but this time don't be late."

"I won't! I swear!"

"One more thing." She throwed something to him. "Don't lie next time."

Taito catched it. When he looked down he saw his phone. _She knew!_ He nodded and watched her leave the building. He knew he failed and wasted her precious free time. But he won't fail her again. He will be even an hour, no! two hours earlier to make up for it.

When he got out from the studio he saw Zeito walking toward him. Taito waited for him to stop few steps away and asked. "Did something happened?"

His brother never comes to the studio unless it's necessary. In answer he shook his head and showed a small bag. Inside were two bento boxes with two bottles of orange juice. The purplette was surprised that the one who brought them wasn't their yellow brother.

"Kikaito let you? And he wasn't afraid you'll poison it?"

It was well known that Kikaito was like anti-Zeito one man army. And he would never allow him get near the kitchen.

Zeito nodded but avoided eye contact. Taito read it as something happened between the two. Zeito was sad, and Taito just knew it, despite his emotionless face.

"Did he hurt you?" He got closer when his brother shook his head. Too fast for Taito's standards. "If he did then I-"

"No." Said Zeito.

The yandere didn't believe him but also knew that if Zeito don't want to tell something it is pointless to push him. So he left it. For now.

He looked at him thinking what else he can say. Just standing silently in front of the building and staring at the ground was really awkward. Then he remembered the talk with Akaito and the idea he had then came through. _Probably we both have nothing to do so maybe…_

"Since you're here with the bento…" He said blushing slightly. "W-Would you like to eat lunch w-with m-me?"

Zeito looked at him cautiously and then slowly nodded.

"R-Really?!" He smiled. "Then come on! I know the perfect place that I wanted to show you anyway!"

He grabbed his free hand and pulled him along. For first five minutes they were running receiving curious looks from the people. Soon they just walked and after about 20 minutes arrived at the outskirts of the city where a big forest started to grow. They went inside it. Taito, still holding Zeito's hand, guided him through the forest. They were so deep already that Zeito barely could see the sun through the upper branches of the trees. But he liked the idea of eating here. He was looking around in awe of how magnificent the plants were. And there were so many of them. Even some kinds he saw for first time. Surely this forest was different from the ones he already explored before. It felt almost… magical.

Taito stopped suddenly, releasing his hand. Immediately Zeito felt a cold, but said nothing and watched him carefully shove aside the vines before them. Then his brother whispered. "Come in, but close your eyes."

Zeito listened and went through the vines. But didn't close his eyes. He stopped though, and waited for his brother to cover the entrance behind them. Just then, he realized they were in natural tunnel of trees growing really tick.

"I told you to close your eyes." The purplette frowned. "I want to surprise you."

He walked closer and covered Zeito's eyes with his hands.

"I will be your guide" The raven-head heard his whisper. "Just trust me."

He nodded slightly and let his brother to lightly push him forward. Few steps later they've stopped and Taito removed his hands. He leaned closer and whispered, unintentionally brushing his ear with his lips. "Now… open your eyes."

Zeito felt a shiver coming down his spine and did what was told. And then he was like one of those trees, standing still looking at an amazing view. In front of him was a small pond with clear water. It was shimmering like the purest crystal in those few rays of light that managed to break through the trees. Around grew the strangest plants he ever saw. On the other side he could see a few entrances to the caves. When he inhaled the hot air he felt amazing. It was full of sweet, rare fragrance from the blue flowers that grew in the shadows of the trees. Everything looked exotic like he just stepped into the deepest jungle.

"You like it?" He heard behind him.

"Yes." He blurted almost dropping the bag when he turned around to face his brother.

"I found this place a year ago." Taito smiled at him. "I wanted to bring you here for your birthday, but I think today is also good. Since I have something important to tell you…" He took a deep breath. "I think.. No. I'm sure of it. I… Um… What I want to say is… That I…"

Zeito noticed that the purplette were getting closer to him with each word he spoke. He already could feel his warm breath on his face. He felt his own cheeks flushing slowly, but it was gone as soon as they both heard a rustle in the nearest bushes. They looked at it and saw something white moving there.

Then the realization hit Taito.

"Shit." He walked to the bushes. "I completely forgot about him. Don't move for a while Zeito."

His brother just nodded and watched as he kneeled down speaking to the plant.

"You can come out. It's alright. Zeito won't hurt you. He's my friend."

The bushes rustled more when the white thing moved faster coming out from its hideout. Taito took a step back and Zeito saw what the 'thing' was.

A big, really giant white snake crawled out and looked straight at him with his red like blood eyes. He never saw such an enormous snake yet. His eyes widened slightly and his heart almost stopped when the animal wrapped around Taito's waist, hissing. Taito noticed him flinch and taking step back, like he didn't want to enrage the serpent.

"Don't worry, Zeito." He said calmly patting snake's head. "He won't bite me. He's mine, actually. I couldn't think of anything so he doesn't have a name, for now. I… Hm?"

He looked at him. His brother just stood in the same place, not moving. His eyes glued to the snake. To tell the truth Zeito was paralyzed by fear. He hates snakes and seeing such a giant one was beyond his strength. It was enough to make him fall on his knees, trembling. Taito seeing this broke free from the pet's grip and quickly walked to his brother's side.

"What's wrong Zeito?!" He asked. "Is it that sickness again?! What's happening?!"

Zeito knew his brother was panicking but if he tells him the real reason, won't he laugh at him? In the other hand Taito's not Akaito, so… He shook his head and pointed at the snake, avoiding both Taito's and the animal's eyes.

"Wait…" The purplette looked at him shocked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of him? You're afraid of snakes?"

He had his answer when they've heard a loud hiss. His brother trembled more and covered his ears with his hands. Taito tugged him into a protective hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't know. I shouldn't bring you here."

His brother slowly shook his head, calming down a bit. He didn't want Taito to regret showing him this amazing place.

"Let's just… eat." He said to his chest.

"Right. The bento, but… Are you sure?"

He got a nod in answer.

They sat under the big Jacaranda tree, the only one there that bloomed with purple flowers. They took the bentos and started to eat. Zeito's meal was full of veggies with grilled fish, rice and an apple for dessert. Taito's one had less veggies with fried chicken and red rice. He smirked looking at his dessert. Blueberries.

"Surely it's not cooked by Kikaito." He said. "You did it, right?"

His brother nodded not looking at him.

"Those meals weren't for Master and me." Another nod. "But how did you knew I will be alone? That Master leaved?"

"She called me."

The answer leaved Taito speechless.

They were eating in silence. Tai thought that Master did it on purpose, knowing that he will invite Zeito for lunch. Thanks to that he learned yet another thing about the darknette. Probably one of his deepest secrets. And he hopes to know more, if not all about him. He also wants to protect him from any harm. Even from himself. So, how is he supposed to confess? He peeked at him. Zei was eating calmly and looked like he was focused only on it. Then he noticed a grain of rice on his left cheek. He had the urge to lean over and lick it off but managed to suppress it. It would be too awkward to explain. Instead he reached out, wiped the rice with his point finger and ate it. Just then he noticed Zeito looking at him.

"You're wasting the food." He tried to joke feeling slight blush on his cheeks.

Zeito did nothing, just stared at him a little longer and returned to his meal. They've ate the rest of bentos in complete silence, enjoying the nice breeze and watching Taito's pet move in the water.

"Thanatos." Zeito broke the silence.

"What?" The yandere was a bit confused by the sudden noise.

"Snake's name.. It should be Thanatos."

Taito smiled a little.

In mythology Thanatos was the God of Death. Looking at the snake's unusual size the name was perfect.

"I think it suits him. Were you thinking about it all this time?" Zeito gave him a small nod. "Even though you're afraid of him?"

When his brother gave yet another nod, he burst out laughing. Zeito was truly incredible! Despite his fear he still managed to think of a suitable name. He then pulled him closer into another hug that day and said. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll be with you. Always."

They've returned at home a while later when the sun started to set. They've went in through the backyard and stayed on the terrace to see the last rays of day making the place for the night. Despite the late hour and that it was the middle of autumn, it was quite warm outside, and so Taito took of his coat. He also tried to persuade Zeito to at least take off his scarf.

"Come on." He reached for the material. "You'll melt in this."

"No." His brother shoved his hand. "Don't touch it."

Everyone knew that for Zeito his scarf was the most important thing. Like a treasure. And only few knew why. It was given to him by his creator and the very first Master.

"Will you take it off if I tell you my secret?" He asked. He now had a full attention from Zeito. Maybe like this it will be easier to tell him his feelings? It's worth a try.

Zeito fell silent and nodded slowly focusing on what the purplette have to say. What secret it may be?

"Yesterday" Started Taito. "I went for a walk with Master. After what happened at the morning that day I was really upset but she made me happy. We talked while walking by the river." He smiled at the memory. "I even confessed to her… Erm, I-I mean I told her how I feel about someone. She asked me about that person." He looked at the sky. "She didn't even thought I might have talked about her. The truth is… I do love someone other than her."

Zeito then looked more curious. How is it possible that Taito is in love with someone that is not his Master?!

"She gave me advice to talk with the person I'm interested in. She was a bit shocked when I told her my crush's name but then she smiled and encouraged me more. And that's my secret. Do you want to know it? My crush's name?"

Does he really want to hear it? He shouldn't feel uneasy about it. Was it jealousy? Zeito thought for a minute. It was. He was jealous. Of Taito. What he will do when he learn the name of his love? If it's not him? Probably nothing. He will let it pass just to see his brother happy.

The darknette nodded slowly. Taito sat up straight not looking at him, but somehow moved closer. He took a deep breath. _Now or never._

"I-I…" He stuttered. "For some time now… Uh. I-I mean… The one I love… It's… Ugh. What I want to say is… Ah! Forget it!"

He grabbed Zeito's face pulling it closer and simply kissed him on the lips. The younger one made a muffled moan certainly shocked by the action. The kiss lasted only few seconds but leaved both of them flushed.

"It's you." Taito said to his chest before looking straight in his ruby eyes. "You are the one. I'm in love with you, Zeito."

For first Zeito didn't believe in what he just heard, but when he looked at his flustered face he knew it was truth. Taito really loved him.

"Z-Zeito?"

In response Zeito took off his scarf and wrapped it around Taito's neck. Then he tugged on it, pulling his brother for another kiss.

 **End of Act V**


End file.
